peelfandomcom-20200213-history
27 November 2001
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *2001-11-27 ; Comments *Start of show: “Boogie Chillun!” *An organised voting campaign has been spotted by those counting the Festive 50. JP warns against such things, saying that all votes for the band in question will be cancelled. *Says a Kinks track from an old compilation, but can’t remember why he put it in the show. The old Marvin Gaye song played in honour of the evening’s session guests (from Detroit) is also from an old album, liberated back in the 60s from a radio station in San Bernadino, California, and therefore close to Peel’s heart. *Tonight’s Pig's Big 78 came from a listener in Newcastle, who sent it to Peel through the post along with the rest of his 78s. Unfortunately, around a third of the records broke during transportation. *One lucky listener gets his chemistry homework done for him. *Peel has just heard the news about Robbie Fowler (leaving Liverpool for Leeds): “How am I going to live with that!” Session *Dirtbombs #1 Live from Maida Vale. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *Gories: Boogie Chillun (LP – Houserockin') Fan Club *Starlites: You're A Wanted Man (LP – Tougher Than Tough) Trojan First email of the night: Just caught a programme on TV featuring your dulcet tones and was wondering whether you managed to keep a straight face whilst saying 'but dog and cat pooh is no laughing matter'. JP: Well, I did as a matter of fact... because what happens is you sit in a basement somewhere in Soho and a green light comes on and you just read from a script that you've been given. It's not as though I wrote the scripts myself, and you don't really have time to look at the picture as well as it is happening. So when the programme goes out it is often quite interesting to me as well. But I did say that - and anyway, let's move on. *Fall: Jim's “The Fall” (LP – Are You Are Missing Winner) Cog-Sinister *Motel: Hey Hey (7” single) Sickroom *Justin Berkovi: The Beyond Hour (12” EP – Midnight) Equator *Aqua Vista: Surf Creature (EP - The Gentlemen Racer) Fuzzpop *Dirtbombs (live from Maida Vale) #Chains Of Love #Motor City Baby #Ode To A Blackman *Tropic: Cause 'n' Effect (12” single) Genetic Stress *Doye O'Dell: Shut Up And Drink Your Beer (78) Parlophone – Pig's Big 78 *Kinks: I Need You (LP – Sunny Afternoon) Marble Arch *Loudon Wainwright III: Homeless (LP – Last Man On Earth) Evangeline *Marvin Gaye: Stubborn Kind Of Fellow (unknown LP) Tamla *Dirtbombs (live from Maida Vale) #Granny's Little Chicken / Stuck Under My Shoe #Can't Stop Thinking About It #Kung Fu *Black Uhuru: Hard Time (LP – King Tubby Meets The Reggae Masters) Jet Star *Camera Obscura: Eighties Fan (LP - Biggest Blue Hi-Fi) Andmoresound *Dirtbombs (live from Maida Vale) #Shake Shivaree #Want You, Need You *Jetone: Phoedra II (2xLP – Ultramarin) Force Inc. Music Works *Mountaineers: Figurine (EP – Mountaineers) Deltasonic *Genotype, Snypa & T-Lite: Deadly Pursuit (12” single) Reinforced *Silas Hogan: Trouble At Home Blues (LP – So Long Blues) Ace/Excello *Meanwhile Back In Communist Russia: Blindspot/Invisible Man (LP – Indian Ink) Jitter *Gillian Welch: Caleb Meyer (LP – Hell Among The Yearlings) Acony *Venetian Snares: Pouncelciot (LP – Songs About My Cats) Planet Mu *Impaled Nazarene: The Lost Art Of Goat Sacrificing (LP – Absence Of War Does Not Mean Peace) Spinefarm File ;Name *John Peel 27-11-01.mp3 ;Length *2.01.11 ;Other *Many thanks to those responsible for sharing this show. ;Available * John Peel Torrent Compilation 11 of 17 (2001-2002) Category:2001 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online